Levels
Levels in Cubic Castles are numbers associated with players and pets. There are two level types for players, a normal level and farming level. A normal level achieved by gaining experience. You gain experience by building, crafting, mining, and completing some quests. You will get a small amount of experience for just playing without doing those things but then your level will go up very slowly. There is a maximum level that can be reached but this will likely be raised in future releases as we add new quests or perks. The current top level is level 60. Whereas, a farming level is achieved by harvesting crops that are planted by you! As of now, the maximum level that can be attained for farming is level 22 and it has perks of its own, similar to the normal leveling system. Perks Perks are obtained at every level. A player will have a choice between three perks each level. Only one option may be chosen; and once a perk has been chosen, a player will not be able to cancel their choice, nor pick another perk. So chose wisely! Similar to the normal leveling perks, farming levels also has perks of it's own. With each level you attain, you are able to pick a perk that relates to farming! By the time you obtain level 60 you won't have all the perks. So make sure you make your decisions count! Experience Points Experience Points (XP for short) are, as mentioned, gained by doing certain actions. The amount needed to go up a level is increased when a player is a higher level. When you reach level 60 you will stop gaining experience. There are many ways to gain experience, as aforementioned. You can use perks to gain more XP Mining Mining is a way to gain experience through breaking blocks. The best place to mine would be in Mines, where you would also gain materials to build anything you can imagine! The speed of mining can be increased with perks Faster Mining 1 and 2. Faster Mining 1 allows you to mine 50% faster and Faster Mining 2 allows you to mine 75% faster than a player that doesn't have Faster Mining. Building Building is a process of placing blocks while again gaining experience. While building is not always used for experience, it has been used this way. Crafting While crafting, players gain experience points. Players do not receive much experience if craft max is used., No matter the amount, in the case of crafting max, only one point could be gained. Quests Players can complete certain quests in order to gain healthy amounts of experience. Daily quests, however, do not give experience points, only starter quests and quests from the quest pack in the cubit store give experience points. Daily quests give 50 cubits once completed. Farming Farming actions such as harvesting crops will lead you to gain experience points for the farming as well as the normal leveling system. This is the only way of earning farming experience points as of now. Also farming is the main source of obtaining recubes. Pet Levels Pets can go up levels just like their owners. They may only go up levels once given pet treats. Once your pet gets to a certain level it can detect fossils, glyphs, and other neat stuff! A green "!" will appear if this happens. Also the max level a pet can get is level 50. Some pets require you to be a certain level to use them! Both cat and dog pets require level 15 to take them out of the kennel. Whereas both hopper and ramm require level 25 to take them out of the kennel. IF you pet get to level 49 - 50 they will only stay golden for around 1 hour. Elf pet doesn't become gold when level 50 reached.